Just a friend to you
by karih8894
Summary: Cinta memang tidak bisa di tebak, tidak bisa di kendalikan, mereka bisa jatuh, pada hati siapapun. Dan hal ini di alami oleh Oh Sehun, jatuh cinta pada orang yang sudah bersamanya sejak masih kecil, mungkin terdengar mudah bagi orang lain, tapi tidak ketika kau tau orang yang kau cintai ternyata hanya menganggapmu teman, benarkah?. Entahlah.. -KaiHun, slight Kaistal
1. Chapter 1

Just a friend to you

.

Oh Sehun

Kim Kai

Krystal Jung

Main Pair : KaiHun, slight KaiStal

Warning : OOC, Typo, alur terlalu cepat, BxB!

Happy reading

Sehun hanya duduk diam di kursinya menunduk memperhatikan layar handphonenya, seakan layar handphonenya memiliki gaya gravitasi yang sangat besar, sehingga untuk mengangkat kepalanya menghadap kedepan adalah hal yang sangat sulit, padahal di depannya saat ini masih ada dua orang yang juga sedang duduk, berhadapan dengannya, sambil berbincang ringan dan sambil sedikit mengumbar kemesraan di depan Sehun. Sehun ingat betul kenapa dia bisa ada disini bersama temannya Kai dan kekasih baru Kai yang baru beberapa menit lalu Sehun kenal dengan nama Krystal. Sebenarnya hal seperti ini sudah sering terjadi, mungkin satu atau dua kali dalam satu bulan, Kai akan masuk keruang kerja Sehun disaat jam makan siang, menarik Sehun kemobilnya dan mengajak Sehun makan siang ke sebuah restaurant, lalu memperkenalkan Sehun dengan wanita yang Kai sebut sebagai kekasihnya. Ya, berganti ganti pasangan adalah sifat alami Kai sebagai seorang playboy, dan yang tidak Sehun mengerti sampai sekarang kenapa Kai selalu mengenalkannya pada semua kekasihnya yang selalu berganti setiap bulan, dengan mengajak Sehun makan siang bersama dan memperlihatkan kemesraanya dengan kekasihnya di depan mata Sehun, catat baik-baik di depan mata SEHUN. Apa Kai ingin membuat Sehun panas. Lalu mengutarakan perasaannya yang sebenarnya pada Kai, sepertinya Sehun tidak sebodoh itu untuk langsung panas hanya karena melihat Kai bermesraan dengan seorang wanita. Sebenarnya Sehun sudah beberapa kali menanyakan hal itu pada Kai, dan jawabannya selalu sama "karena kau sahabatku, temanku, sekaligus adikku yang lucu Oh Sehun." Di sertai dengan cengiran khasnya dan tangan besarnya yang memeluk Sehun, dan yang terjadi, Sehun yang mendorong Kai dengan muka datar " Eww kau menjijikan Kai." Lalu Sehun menyadari _'yaa kita hanya teman.'_

Lama tenggelam dalam dunia mereka masing-masing, akhirnya makanan yang mereka pesan sudah datang, dan Sehun bahagia, itu artinya dia tidak akan lama lagi berada di kursi panas ini.

"Hmm.. jadi Sehun- _ssi_ kau ini, hanya teman kerja Kai saja?" Kystal memecah keheningan diantara mereka bertiga, karena sedang fokus pada piring masing-masing.

"Aah.. iya aku hanya sekretarisnya, dan juga homemate nya sebenarnya. Pasti kau bingung ya kenapa Kai membawa ku disaat jam makan siang yang seharusnya kalian habiskan berdua saja." Sehun sedikit menyindir Jongin.

"Tidak, bukan seperti itu Sehun-ssi aku hanya penasaran saja-

"Ya! Oh Sehun apa kau sudah melupakan saat ibuku yang menggantikan popokmu, atau saat aku yang minta susu pada ibumu," Jongin memotong perkataan Krystal. "Jadi Krystal sebenarnya Sehun ini adalah temanku sejak masih di rahim ibu, mungkin? dan juga aku terbiasa selalu makan siang bersama Sehun, jika kau keberatan kau bisa mengatakannya sekarang." Jongin melanjutkan dengan nada yang agak dingin di akhir, menurut Krystal.

"Aaa.. tidak aku tidak keberatan sama sekali,aku hanya sedikit penasaran." ucap Krystal dengan senyum manisnya. Setelah itu mereka makan dengan hening.

Hari minggu, hari di mana seharusnya Sehun menjalani paginya dengan tenang, tapi dia malah terganggu karena mendengar suara dua orang yang sangat dikenalnya akhir akhir ini, sedang bercanda dan tertawa dengan keras hingga membangunkan tidur cantiknya. Sebenarnya ini sudah biasa terjadi beberapa bulan belakangan ini, seharusnya Sehun sudah terbiasa dengan ini, tapi entahlah ia merasa sedikit tidak nyaman dengan hal itu pagi ini.

Tidak seperti hubungan Kai dengan banyak mantan kekasihnya yang sebelumnya, yang biasanya paling lama bertahan selama satu bulan, hubungan Kai dan Krystal sekarang sudah memasuki bulan ke-3 dan ini adalah rekor pacaran terlama yang dimiliki Kai setahu Sehun. Dan menurut Sehun Krystal tidak jauh berbeda dengan kekasih-kekasih Kai yang sebelumnya,tubuh ramping bak model, cantik, baik, dan memiliki karier yang bagus, tipikal wanita idaman Kai. Sebenarnya ada satu hal yang membedakan Krystal dengan mantan kekasih Kai sebelumnya. Pada saat weekend atau malam hari saat dia tidak sibuk, Krystal akan datang keapartemen mereka lalu memasakkan sesuatu untuk makan malam mereka atau membuat kue untuk melengkapi weekend mereka. Dan Krystal adalah kekasih pertama Kai yang pernah masuk keapartemen mereka, Sehun juga tidak tau kenapa, tapi semua mantan kekasih Kai tidak pernah ada yang datang keapartemen mereka sebelumnya, bahkan mungkin mereka tidak tau dimana Kai tinggal. Sehun jadi berpikir yang macam-macam tentang hubungan Kai dan Krystal, apa Kai sudah mulai serius dalam menjalin hubungan sekarang. Tidak, Sehun belum siap kalau apa yang baru di pikirkannya adalah benar. Memikirkannya saja membuat kepalanya berputar dan matanya memanas. Sepertinya akan ada bantal basah yang berjemur di balkon lagi siang ini.

Lama tenggelam dalam pikirannya, Sehun hingga tidak sadar dia sudah diam sambil merenungi nasibnya di kamar selama beberapa jam, hingga terdengar ketukan dari pintu kamarnya.

"Ya! Sehun, kau masih mau tidur, tidak biasanya kau tidur sampai jam 12 siang seperti ini!" Jongin berteriak di depan pintu kamar Sehun.

"Oh Sehun, keluarlah aku tau kau sudah bangun!" suara itu terdengar lagi, sebenarnya Sehun ingin bangun dan keluar kamar lalu menyumpal mulut Jongin dengan apapun yang bisa digunakan, tapi kepalanya tidak bisa diajak berkompromi, kepalanya terasa berputar dari tadi, belum lagi kalau dia keluar dari kamar ini dia akan melihat wanita baik, yang entah kenapa sangat ia benci akhir-akhir ini. Jadi Sehun memutuskan mengambil handphone yang terletak di sampinya itu, lalu menekan tombol-tombol yang ia paham betul fungsinya, selanjutnya terdengar lagi suara Jongin, bedanya suara itu terdengar dari dua tempat sekarang, handphone di telinganya dan pintu kamarnya.

"Ya! Sehun kenapa malah menelponku, cepat keluar dari kamarmu, dan masukkan sesuatu kedalam mulutmu, karena dari tadi malam kau belum memasukkan apapun kesana, Krystal sedang ada disini, aku dan Krystal akan pergi keluar, jadi cepatlah keluar dari kamarmu, karena aku tidak ingin menemukan mayat mati kelaparan saat aku pulang." Jongin langsung berteriak dan berbicara panjang lebar.

"Jongin kau berniat menyakiti telinga ku." ucap Sehun pelan ' _setelah menyakiti hatiku'_

"Makanya cepat keluar." suara Jongin terdengar lebih lembut dari yang sebelumnya.

"Pergilah, aku akan keluar sebetar lagi." Sehun menjawab dengan pelan lagi.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Jongin

"Tidak ada apa-apa." setelah mendengar perkataan Sehun, Jongin memutus sambungan teleponnya dan pergi dari depan kamar Sehun.

"Apa dia bahkan tidak perduli lagi denganku?" Sehun bermonolog, dan tanpa sadar air mata kembali meleleh di pipinya. Tidak lama kemudian terdengar pintu kamarnya yang terbuka.

"Jongin?" Sehun segera mengahapus air matanya, dengan berpura-pura mengucek matanya. Khas orang baru bangun tidur.

"Kau lupa, aku juga punya kunci kamarmu." Jongin berkata sambil bersandar di depan pintu masuk Kamar Sehun dan memperlihatkan benda yang ada di tangan kanannya.

"Pergilah, aku masih mengantuk." Sehun berucap sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan selimut yang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya. Kai berjalan menuju kasurnya dan menarik tangannya, hingga yang ditarik terbangun duduk di atas kasur.

"Ada apa denganmu, sepertinya benrantakan sekali, kau baru tidak makan satu malam setengah hari, bukan lima hari berturut turut." Jongin berucap sambil memperhatikan wajah Sehun yang penuh dengan bekas air mata dan keringat, serta sedikit lendir di hidung nya. Tangan Jongin segera beralih ke kening Sehun merapikan rambut Sehun yang sangat berantakan, tanpa sengaja tangannya menyentuh kulit Sehun yang sangat panas, menurut Jongin.

"Astaga Sehun, kau demam tiggi, kenapa hanya diam saja." jongin kembali dalam mode mari rusak telinga Sehun, dan Sehun bersumpah itu adalah hal yang paling menyebalkan dari Jongin.

"Kau berlebihan aku hanya sedikit pusing, dan selain diam memangnya aku bisa apa, datang keruang tengah menghampiri kau dengan Krystal yang sedang berciuman, lalu memohon padamu untuk merawatku karena aku sedang sakit." Ucap Sehun datar. Setelah mendengar perkataan Sehun yang sedikit ambigu menurut Kai, ia langsung menghadap belakang dan mendapati Krystal yang berada di depan pintu kamar Sehun, persis seperti posisi Jongin sebelumnya, ternyata dari tadi Krystal memperhatikan mereka berdua dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Jongin langsung berdiri menghampiri Krystal.

"Maafkan aku, tapi sepertinya aku tidak bisa menemanimu hari ini." Kai berujar lemah sambil menggenggam kedua tangan Krystal.

"Aku tidak mungkin meninggalkan bayi besar yang sedang sakit itu sendirian di sini." lanjut Kai dengan kepalanya yang menoleh kearah Sehun sekilas.

"Ya! Aku sudah menyuruhmu pergi dari tadi, jadi pergilah tidak akan ada yang melarang mu, karena aku bukan bayi besar!" Sepertinya Sehun harus banyak bersabar hari ini, karena dua orang yang sedang ada di depan pintu kamarnya itu sama sekali tidak menghiraukan protesannya.

"Tidak apa-apa aku akan langsung pergi kalau begitu." Krystal tersenyum kearah Kai, walaupun sebenarnya hatinya sangat panas sekarang, karena lagi-lagi Kai lebih mementingkan Sehun daripada dia sendiri yang merupakan kekasihnya.

"Kau langsung pergi? Tidak mau disini sebentar menemaniku merawat Sehun?"

"Tidak, aku rasa Sehun butuh istirahat sekarang, kalau aku juga ada disini, bukannya merawat Sehun kau malah bermain denganku." ucap Krystal sambil tersenyum manis kearah kekasihnya kemudian menyeringai kearah Sehun, sepertinya Sehun sudah salah tentang kepribadian Krystal selama ini.

"Haha.. baiklah, hati-hati dijalan." selanjutnya Kai mencium bibir Krystal sekilas, di depan mata Sehun, lagi.

Dan lagi-lagi mata Sehun memanas, kenapa begini padahal Sehun sudah biasa melihat adegan mesra antar Kai dan puluhan kekasihnya. Hendaknya Sehun mengambil lampu tidur yang berada di nakas samping kasurnya ini, lalu melemparnya kearah Krystal, yang dari tadi memandang Sehun dengan pandangan ularnya itu. Sayangnya Sehun bukan psikopat gila.

"Aku pergi, cepat sembuh Sehun." Sehun mengabaikan Krystal, dan masuk kedalam selimutnya lagi, mencoba menahan isakannya paling tidak di hadapan wanita ular itu. Krystal baru saja mengibarkan bendera perang kearah Sehun. Setelah merasa Krystall sudah menghilang dari hadapannya, ia membuka selimut yang menutupi wajahnya, terlalu lama di dalam selimut membuat ia sedikit kesulitan bernafas, ditambah Lagi dengan lendir di hidungnya.

Jongin yang melihat mata Sehun sedikit berair langsung menghampirinya

"Kau kenapa? Ada yang sakit, kenapa menangis." Kai berucap sambil mengelap keringat yang ada di kening Sehun.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, pergilah aku ingin istirahat." Sehun menampik kasar tangan Jongin yang ada di wajahnya, dan menarik selimutnya lagi hingga menutupi seluruh badannya. Tidak lama kemudian Sehun merasakan seseorang sudah berada tepat di sampingnya, masuk kedalam selimutnya dan memeluknya erat, tidak perlu membuka matanya Sehun tau pasti siapa orangnya.

"Dulu kau sangat suka aku peluk seperti ini saat sakit, apa sekarang masih?" Kai mengeratkan pelukannya pada Sehun yang sedang berbaring membelakanginya dan menggenggam tangan Sehun yang sedikit dingin. Walaupun Kai sudah sering melakukan hal seperti ini, tetap saja Sehun selalu dibuat merona olehnya.

"Kai.. pergilah aku ingin istirahat, kau membuat sesak Kai." Munafik, padahal Sehun sangat menikmati pelukan Kai sekarang.

"Tidak." Kai lebih mengeratkan pelukannya, sampai membuat Sehun benar-benar sesak.

"Kai! Kau ingin membunuhku!" jerit Sehun.

"Hehe.. maaf." Kai kembali melonggarkan pelukannya.

"Katakan padaku ada apa?" Kai melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Ada apa, apanya?" lirih Sehun, menikmati pelukan Kai yang membuatnya nyaman.

"Ada sesuatu yang membuatmu terganggukan akhir-akhir ini."

"Tidak ada."

"Bohong, kau bisa menyembunyikannya dari orang lain, tapi tidak denganku tuan Oh, kita terlalu lama bersama sampai aku bahkan sudah bisa membaca matamu"

 _'Benarkah?buktinya aku masih menyembunyikan perasaanku padamu dengan baik sampai sekarang batin'_ Sehun

"Yaa! Kenapa diam." Kai menggerakan badannya sehingga Sehun yang berada dalam pelukannya ikut bergerak, dan menyadarkannya dari lamunannya.

"Seseorang yang kucintai tidak membalas cintaku." Sehun berujar dengan lirih.

"Hah? Sehun, kau sedang jatuh cinta?" Kai hampir berteriak, kalau tidak mengingat Sehun sedang ada di dekatnya sekarang.

"Bukankah aku sudah pernah bilang jatuh cinta itu menyakitkan, kau merasakan semuanya manis diawal, setelah beberapa saat kau akan merasakan pahit, bahkan karena terlalu pahit kau sampai ingin mati, seharusnya kau tidak perlu merasakan jatuh cinta, dan hanya menikmati kehidupanmu yang sekarang." Kai menjelaskan pada Sehun seolah-olah dia pernah merasakan rasa pahit yang baru saja di ceritakannya itu. Padahal setau Sehun Kai tidak pernah benar-benar jatuh cinta pada semua kekasihnya selama ini, benarkah?

"Dan siapa orang beruntung yang membuatmu jatuh cinta, tapi malah dengan bodohnya tidak membalas perasaanmu?" Tanya kai.

"Aku tidak akan memberitahumu."

"Kenapa? Apa dia salah satu rekan kerja kita? Atau teman kita saat universitas? Siapa katakan." Kai tetap tenang dalam ucapannya, tapi siapapun yang mendengarnya, akan tau dia sedang sangat marah sekarang.

"Kenapa aku harus mengatakannya?"

"Karena aku akan membuat dia merasakan sakit yang kau rasakan, atau bahkan aku akan membuatnya lebih dari itu." Kai berujar dengan penuh penekanan di setiap katanya, menahan amarahnya yang seolah-olah sedang meluap.

"Kau tidak akan mampu melakukannya." Sehun berbalik menghadap kearah Kai.

" Kenapa?" Kai bertanya sambil menatap mata hazel caramel cantik yang ada dihadapannya saat ini, menenangkan.

"Karena aku mencintainya dan aku tidak akan membiarkan orang lain menyakitinya" _'karena orang itu kau Kai.'_

"Aku jadi makin semangat untuk menghajarnya, setelah mendengar perkataanmu tadi" Kai berujar sambil tersenyum miris, Sehun tidak salah lihat kan?. Kai seolah sedang menertawakan takdir kejam yang diberikan Tuhan.

"Kai kau tidak ingin menawariku makan lagi?" Melihat tatapan mata Kai yang sedikit tidak biasa, Sehun langsung mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Astaga aku lupa! Ayo kita makan." Kai langsung duduk dan menarik Sehun untuk duduk juga.

"Kai gendong aku…" Kai yang melihat perubahan mood Sehun yang secepat ini malah terpelongo dibuatnya.

"Ya! Kau tidak mau menggendong ku lagi setelah memiliki Krystal!"

"Astaga.. bayi besar ku sudah kembali, terima kasih tuhan." Mengabaikan ucapan Sehun, Kai melebih-lebihkan ucapannya, dengan kedua tangannya yang dibuat seolah olah sedang berdoa. Setelahnya Kai langsung menggendong Sehun ala bridal style.

"Ya! Kenapa seperti ini aku minta di gendong di punggung, bukan seperti ini, turunkan aku Kai!" Sehun bergerak-gerak tidak tentu dalam gendongan Kai. Tapi Kai hanya diam dan meletakkan Sehun di depan meja makan mereka.

"Kau terlalu ringan, kau harus makan lebih banyak mulai sekarang." dan mereka makan dengan di iringi obrolan singkat dan keributan kecil seperti biasa.

TBC

Haloo gue kambek dengan ff abal abal lagi

ini ff sebenernya terinspirasi dari lagunya mba meghan trainor - just a friend to you, yang setiap hari dinyanyiin sama teman sekelas gue, jadi gue mau bilang terima kasih buat temen sekelas yang ngasih ide secara ngga langsung wkwk

adakah yang berminat baca lanjutannya?

Review dan segala bentuk kritikan serta saran, dari readers sangat di butuhkan, untuk memperbaiki tulisan chapter selanjutnya-kalomasihadayangminatbaca-


	2. Chapter 2

Just a friend to you

Chapter 2

Oh Sehun

Kim Kai

Krystal

Kaihun

Warning : OOC, Typo, Alur cepat, BxB

Happy Reading

Hari ini hari yang melelahkan bagi Sehun, jadi tadi sore sehabis pulang bekerja Sehun memutuskan untuk langsung masuk kekamarnya dan tidur, mengabaikan Kai yang menyuruhnya untuk makan lebih dulu. Setelah 3 jam tertidur Sehun merasa kepalanya masih sedikit berat, mungkin karena ia yang memaksa pergi bekerja, padahal keadaanya belum membaik, dari hari minggu kemarin.

Sehun keluar dari kamarnya menuju dapur karena merasa tenggorokannya kering. Apartemen nya terasa sunyi, jadi Sehun menuju ke kamar Kai memastikan keberadaan temannya itu, ternyata dia tidak mendapati Kai disana, Sehun memutuskan kembali ke kamarnya dengan pelan karena merasa dunianya berputar sejak tadi. Lalu mengambil ponselnya dan menghubungi Kai. Setelah beberapa saat menunggu, suara orang yang ia cari dari tadi akhirnya terdengar.

"Sehun kau sudah bangun? Sudah merasa baikan?"

"Kai, kau dimana?" mendengar suara lirih Sehun, Kai merasa kondisi temannya ini belum membaik.

"Aku akan pulang sekarang, tunggu sebentar." Kai langsung memutus sambungan teleponenya.

Sementara itu di tempat Kai berada sekarang, Kai membereskan pakaiannya yang berantakan dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Kai, kau ingin kemana? Yoona belum datang, aku tidak mau sendirian di apartemen." terdengar suara Krystal yang muncul dari pintu kamar mandi, melihat kekasihnya itu sudah dengan pakaian rapinya kembali.

"Maafkan aku Krystal, aku sudah katakan tadi, Sehun masih sakit, dan aku tidak bisa meninggalkannnya sendirian di sana. Tapi kau malah memaksaku datang kesini untuk menemanimu. Aku harus pergi sekarang." Kai pergi tanpa mendengarkan Krystal.

"Arrrgh kenapa selalu Sehun!" Krystal berteriak geram, walaupun ia tau Kai tidak akan mendengarnya.

.

.

Sehun yang melihat Kai muncul di depan pintu kamaranya, dengan membawa nampan berisi mangkuk dan gelas, langsung duduk di kasurnya dan mencoba bicara dengan suara tinggi.

"Ya! Kemana saja kau, aku sedang sakit, bukannya menemaniku, malah pergi keluar tanpa memberitahuku dulu." ditambah dengan wajah marah yang di buat-buat.

"Astaga Sehun! Aku tidak tanggung jawab kalau tenggorokanmu sakit setelah ini." Kai bicara sambil berjalan menuju Sehun. Lalu meletakan nampan diatas nakas.

"Dan juga, seharusnya kau berterima kasih padaku bukannya berteriak seperti itu, karena aku keluar untuk membeli bubur dan obat untukmu." Kai tidak sepenuhnya berbohong, dia memang pulang membawa bubur dan obat.

"Hah.. haruskah aku berterima kasih pada orang yang sudah membawakan ku barang-barang laknat itu." sedang sakit saja Sehun masih bisa membantah dan berteriak, apa-apaan dia ini. Pikir Kai sejak tadi.

"Ya sudah! Terserah kau saja, cepat habiskan buburnya dan minum obatmu lalu tidur lagi."

"Kau memberitahuku seperti sedang memberitahu balita umur lima tahun." Sehun berujar sinis, sambil mengambil mangkuk dari tangan Kai.

"Kau memang balita umur lima tahun, mana ada orang dewasa yang harus dipaksa untuk minum obat" Kai tersenyum menang, melihat wajah Sehun yang memerah, mungkin menahan hasrat untuk tidak melempar mangkuk yang sedang di pegangnya ini ke wajah tampan Kai.

.

.

"Sehun!" Sehun sedang sibuk dengan kertas-kertas yang ada di mejanya sekarang. Tiba-tiba Kai yang satu ruangan dengannya itu menganggu konsentrasinya.

"Hmm." merasa malas membuka mulutnya, Sehun hanya membalas dengan gumaman.

"Bagaimana kalau malam ini kita nonton, sudah lama kita tidak jalan berdua." Kai memandang Sehun dengan penuh harap dari mejanya.

"Ajak saja Krystal memangnya aku kekasihmu harus jalan berdua denganmu." Sehun masih sibuk dengan kertas-kertasnya, berpura-pura tidak tertarik, padahal dalam hati ia sudah kegirangan, merasa seperti sedang diajak berkencan oleh Jongin.

"Sehun.. aku bosan bermain dengan perempuan, mereka selalu membicarakan hal yang tidak ku mengerti, apalagi Krystal, saat sedang berdua bukannya membicarakan hal yang menyenangkan, dia malah sempat-sempatnya membahas soal pekerjaan denganku." Kai menjelaskan sambil merengek pada Sehun.

"Yasudah cari kekasih laki-laki sana." _akhiri hubunganmu dengan Krystal dan jadikan aku kekasihmu_

"Ya! Sehun kita sedang membahas untuk jalan berdua tadi, bukan membahas carikan aku kekasih baru" Kai berucap, kesal dengan tanggapan Sehun. Ponsel Sehun yang berada diatas mejanya itu berkedip dua kali, jadi Sehun tidak menjawab perkataan Kai lagi, dan melihat ponselnya yang ternyata terdapat satu pesan masuk.

 ** _'Temui aku di Dream Cafe malam ini jam 7, hanya kita berdua'_**

"Kita jalan malam ini, tidak ada bantahan lagi. " lanjut Kai masih dengan wajah kesalnya.

"Tidak bisa, aku sudah ada janji." Sehun melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang sempat tertunda.

"Janji? Dengan siapa?"

"Kau tidak mengenalnya jadi percuma kalau ku beritahu."

"Ya! Siapa temanmu yang tidak aku kenal!" Kai meninggikan suaranya.

"Memangnya kau harus kenal semua teman ku." Ucap Sehun santai, sambil masih fokus pada pekerjaannya, tidak menyadari aura gelap yang mulai di keluarkan Kai. Setelah beberapa saat, Kai keluar dari ruangan dan membanting pintu dengan keras, meninggalkan Sehun yang hanya menggidikan bahu, berusaha tidak peduli.

Setelah keluar dari ruangannya dan Sehun sejak tadi siang, Kai tidak terlihat ada di kantor sampai jam pulang, menjadi CEO membuatnya mudah keluar masuk kantor kapan saja. Jadi Sehun memutuskan untuk menghubungi temannya itu. Berkali-kali Sehun mencoba menghubungi Kai, berkali-kali pula ia mendengar suara perempuan yang sama dengan kalimat yang sama, untuk meninggalkan pesan. Sehun sedikit khawatir dengan Kai sekarang, mengingat Kai yang keluar dari ruangan dengan membanting pintu, Kai pasti sedang marah karenanya. Mencoba mengabaikan rasa khawatirnya, Sehun memilih mencari taksi untuk mengantarnya pulang sekarang.

Setelah sampai di apartemen mereka, Sehun melihat Kai yang tertidur di sofa ruang tengah, dengan masih menggunakan setelan kantornya. Melihat orang yang dicintainya itu tidur dengan tidak nyaman Sehun bergegas membangunkan Kai, karena tidak memungkinkan untuknya mengangkat Kai ke kamar.

"Kai, bangun pindah ke kamar." Sehun mengguncang tubuh Kai. Kai yang memang mudah dibangunkan, langsung terbangun dan menatap Sehun sebentar, lalu berbalik tidur kembali membelakangi Sehun.

"Cepat pindah ke kamar, disini dingin." Ucap Sehun lagi, kembali mengguncangkan badan Kai.

"Apa pedulimu? Bukankah kau sudah ada janji malam ini, sudah sana pergi bersiap." Kai berujar sinis, masih dengan posisi membelakangi Sehun.

"Astaga, kau masih marah padaku?"

"Kai… jangan marah lagi.."

"Kai…maaf yaa." Sehun berkali-kali merengek pada Kai, tetap saja lelaki itu tidak menghiraukannya.

"Baiklah kita akan nonton malam ini, lalu jalan-jalan mencari udara segar, lalu- terserah kau saja mau kemana. Bagaimana?"

"Benarkah?" Kai yang mendengar perkataan Sehun tadi langsung berbalik dan memandang Sehun dengan mata berbinar, entah meluap kemana semua sikap sinisnya tadi. Sehun menggangguk mantap mengiyakan perkataan Kai.

"Tapi setelah aku bertemu dengan teman ku." Ucap Sehun dengan cengiran khasnya. Kai kembali berbalik membelakangi Sehun, kecewa atas jawaban temannya itu.

"Ohh ayolah Kai, aku hanya sebentar, setelah itu kau yang memutuskan kita akan kemana, sampai pagi juga tidak apa, kalau kau mau." Sehun merengek lagi, dengan menggoyang goyangkan badan Kai. Kenapa Sehunnya ini suka sekali merengek, membuatnya gemas saja, pikir Kai. Apa? Sehunnya? Bolehkah Kai memanggilnya begitu?

"Hmm. Jangan lama." Kai berkata malas, masih sambil tidur membelakangi Sehun.

"Okayy, makasih Kai sayang, muachh, muachh." Tidak, tidak Sehun tidak mencium Kai betulan, dia hanya mendekatkan wajahnya pada pipi Kai lalu membuat suara dengan mulutnya sendiri.

.

.

Setelah selesai bersiap Sehun berjalan Kaki menuju tempat yang sudah di sampaikan lewat pesan singkat tadi, yang memang hanya berjarak beberapa blok dari tempat tinggalnya. Tanpa menyadari ada yang mengikutinya dari belakang.

Setelah sampai di dalam cafe tersebut, Sehun langsung menuju kearah perempuan yang dikenalnya, sebagai orang yang mengajaknya bertemu.

"Jadi, apa yang membuat nyonya Jung yang terhormat ini memintaku untuk bertemu." Ucap Sehun sambil duduk di depan Krystal, orang yang mengajaknya bertemu.

Tanpa Sehun sadari orang yang daritadi mengikutinya juga ikut masuk kedalam, dan mengambil tempat duduk tepat membelakangi Sehun.

"Kenapa terburu-buru, pesanlah sesuatu." Krystal berusaha tersenyum manis.

"Aku tidak punya waktu, aku masih punya janji dengan kekasihmu setelah ini, jadi cepat katakan." Sehun tersenyum melihat perubahan mimik pada wajah Krystal.

"Jauhi Kai, dia sudah jadi milikku." Krystal berucap tenang.

"Kenapa aku harus menjauhi Kai, aku temannya, bukan selingkuhannya, atau mantan kekasihnya, atau apapun itu." Sehun tersenyum miring.

"Karena kau mencintainya! aku bisa melihat itu dari matamu, kau memang hanya temannya, tapi kau menyukainya, kau pasti juga sudah merencanakan sesuatu untuk merebut Kai dari ku, tapi jangan pernah berharap bisa mendapatkannya, karena Kai hanya mencintaiku." Krystal meninggikan suaranya, berbicara penuh penekanan, sehingga beberapa pengunjung lain mulai penasaran.

" Aku memang mencintai Kai, tapi kalau kau tau dia hanya mencintaimu, kenapa kau menyuruhku menjauhinya, apa kau tidak mempercayai Kai?" Sehun masih mencoba untuk berkata dengan tenang, padahal ia sedang menahan tangisnya mati-matian sekarang, mendengar ucapan Krystal yang mengatakan bahwa Kai hanya mencintainya. Krystal berdiri dari duduknya.

Plakk

Tamparan keras dari Krystal memberikan bekas merah pada pipi Sehun.

"Menjauhlah dari kekasihku!" Krystal berteriak nyaring sambil menangsi sesenggukan dihadapan Sehun, sehingga mereka benar-benar menjadi pusat perhatian sekarang.

Pria yang mengikuti Sehun, yang dari tadi hanya duduk diam, segera bangkit berdiri menghadap Krystal.

"Kai.." lirih Krystal, melihat orang yang dari tadi mereka bicarakan ternyata mendengar pembicaraan mereka.

"Apa yang sudah kau lakukan pada Sehun." Kai berbisik dengan penuh penekanan, sehingga hanya Krystal yang dapat mendengarnya. Krystal melihat Sehun yang sudah meneteskan air matanya, mungkin mengira Kai ada disana untuk menenangkan Krystal, padahal baru saja dia yang jadi korban. Jadi, Krystal tidak tinggal diam ia kemudian memeluk Kai erat, dan menangis kencang dibahu Kai, hingga lelaki itu tidak tau Sehun baru saja pergi meninggalkan mereka.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, lepaskan aku!" Kai berujar nyaring, berusaha melepaskan pelukan Krystal, hingga gadis itu akhirnya menjauh. Kai menghadap belakang untuk melihat keadaan Sehun, tapi dia tidak mendapati Sehun disana. Jadi kai menarik lengan Krystal dengan kasar, untuk keluar.

Setelah sampai di tempat yang sedikit sepi Krystal langsung memeluk Kai erat.

"Kai maafkan aku, kumohon, aku tidak berniat menyakiti Sehun, aku hanya mencoba memberitahunya untuk menjauhimu, aku tidak suka saat kau lebih memusatkan perhatianmu padanya, kumohon Kai. Aku mencintaimu, sangat" Krystal terus berujar sambil terisak dan mememeluk kekasihnya itu dengan erat. Kai lagi-lagi melepaskan pelukan Krystal dengan kasar.

"Kurasa, hubungan kita cukup sampai disini, kau pantas memiliki laki-laki lain yang lebih baik, aku pergi, selamat tinggal." Kai meninggalkan Krystal yang menatap nanar punggung mantan kekasihnya itu, yang semakin lama semakin mengecil.

.

.

Kai sudah sampai di apartemen mereka, ia langsung menuju ke kamar Sehun, dan berdiri di depan pintu kamar Sehun yang terbuka, hingga Sehun yang berada di kasurnya dan berbaring membelakangi pintu tidak menyadari kehadiran Kai, mendengar suara tangis Sehun membuat hati nya sakit. Setelah mendengar pembicaraan Sehun dan Krystal, serta mendapatkan fakta bahwa sahabatnya itu mencintainya, ia terus-terusan merutuki kebodohannya, ia sadar ia pasti sudah membuat hati sahabatnya itu hancur berkali-kali karena dirinya selama ini.

Dan setelah semua yang terjadi, Kai mengerti sekarang, kenapa ia tidak pernah menaruh perhatian lebih pada semua mantan kekasihnya, karena perhatiannya hanya untuk Sehun. Kenapa ia selalu cepat bosan saat bersama semua mantan kekasihnya, karena yang dapat membuat ia tidak bosan hanya Sehunnya. Kenapa ia sangat marah saat tau Sehun mencintai seseorang, karena ia ingin hanya dirinya yang dicintai Sehun. Dan kenapa dia tidak bisa memberikan seluruh cintanya pada mantan kekasihnya, karena seluruh cinta Kai yang sebenarnya hanya ada pada Sehun. Kai menyadari dia mencintai sahabatnya, Oh Sehun.

Kai berjalan pelan mendekati tempat tidur Sehun, tidak ingin orang yang di kasihinya itu merasa terganggu. Merasakan kehadiran orang lain di kamarnya saat ini, Sehun berbalik dan langsung duduk saat tahu bahwa orang lain itu adalah Kai. Hati Kai lagi-lagi sakit, melihat mata Sehun yang bengkak karena menangis dan pipinya yang merah karena tamparan Krystal yang masih membekas.

Melihat Kai yang mendekat dan duduk di pinggir tempat tidurnya, Sehun berucap lirih. "Sedang apa kau disini, menjauh sekarang."

Bukan Kai namanya kalau ia tidak keras kepala. Jadi, bukannya menjauh Kai malah makin mendekati Sehun dan memeluk tubuh rapuhnya. Mengeratkan pelukannya, mencoba menenangkan Sehun yang memberontak.

"Apa yang kau lakukan! Kita sudah sama-sama tau! Aku adalah orang bodoh yang mencintaimu! Aku adalah orang bodoh yang mencintai sahabatnya yang jelas-jelas sudah memiliki kekasih yang sangat dicintainya! Dan kau, kaulah orang yang sudah kau sebut beruntung, karena telah membuatku jatuh cinta! Pergilah Kai aku tidak ingin tersakiti lebih jauh lagi." Sehun terisak di pelukan Kai.

"Tidak, aku tidak akan pergi, aku tidak akan pergi dan meninggalkan orang yang sangat kucintai menderita sendirian disini." Sehun menatap mata Kai yang mulai penuh dengan genangan air mata.

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu Sehun, karena aku juga mencintaimu, maafkan aku karena terlambat membalas perasaanmu, dan maafkan aku, karena terlambat menyadari perasaanku sendiri, selama ini aku selalu mencari orang yang dapat kucintai dengan sepenuh hatiku, yang dapat membuatku nyaman saat berada di sampingnya, tapi aku tidak pernah menemukannya, dan ternyata Tuhan sangat baik padaku, Tuhan telah mengirimkan orang yang dapat kucintai dengan sepenuh hatiku itu, tepat di depan mataku, orang yang dapat membuatku nyaman saat berada di sampinya itu, selama ini ada di sisiku, tapi aku malah terlambat menemukannya, bukannya memberikannya seluruh cintaku, aku malah terus menyakitinya selama ini. Maafkan aku- aku tidak akan mengulangi kesalahanku untuk kedua kalinya."

"Aku mencintaimu Sehun, sangat." Masih dalam pelukan Kai, Sehun memperhatikan kedua mata hitam yang berada tepat di hadapannya saat ini, mencoba mencari kebohongan dari semua perkataannya, tapi ia tidak dapat menemukannya, yang ia temukan hanyalah, ketulusan.

Sehun tidak tau harus apa sekarang, dia bahagia, sangat. Orang yang selama ini ia kira tidak akan pernah membalas perasaanya, ternyata juga memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya.

Sehun memeluk Kai dengan erat, menyembunyikan wajah berantakannya di dada bidang Kai. Kemudian menggumamkan sesuatu yang masih bisa Kai dengar dengan jelas.

"Aku juga- aku juga sangat mencintaimu."

Mendengar perkataan Sehun, Kai langsung menangkup kedua pipi Sehun, menghadapkan wajah indah itu kedepan matanya. Melihat senyum bahagia di wajah Sehun membuat hati Kai menghangat –selalu seperti ini- dan Kai semakin yakin bahwa ia telah jatuh cinta pada orang yang ada dihadapannya saat ini.

Kai mengecup sekilas bibir tipis di hadapannya itu, membuat pemiliknya tersenyum semakin lebar. Dan dia sangat menyukai senyuman yang dapat menghangatkan hatinya ini.

.

.

"Sehun." Sehun dan Kai, sedang ada di tempat tidur Sehun sekarang, dengan Sehun yang menjadikan lengan kiri Kai sebagai bantal, dan Kai yang dari tadi tidak melonggarkan pelukannya.

"Hmm." Merasa kelelahan karena terlalu lama menangis tadi, Sehun hanya membalas dengan gumaman.

"Sebenarnya, dalam kasus ini bukan aku yang salah, jadi seharusnya bukan aku yang harus minta maaf tadi."

"Maksudmu?" Sehun mendongak menatap wajah Kai, dengan kerutan di keningnya.

"Coba saja kau sudah mengungkapkan perasaan mu dari dulu, mungkin kita tidak akan melakukan adegan dramatis seperti tadi. Jadi disini kau yang salah, karena tidak mengungkapkan perasaanmu lebih dulu." Kai menuduh Sehun sangsi.

"Ya! Kau kira mengungkapkan perasaan mu pada orang yang hanya mengganggapmu sahabat, itu mudah!" Sehun bangun dari tidurnya, dan duduk, membuat Kai ikut duduk di atas tempat tidur mereka.

"Setidaknya lebih mudah daripada mengungkapkan perasaanmu pada orang yang baru sehari kau kenal."

"Mana ada orang yang mempunyai perasaan pada orang yang baru sehari dikenalnya." Ucap Sehun kesal.

"Tentu saja ada," Kai meninggikan suaranya, seperti yang Sehun lakukan.

"Yaaa dan orang itu kau, playboy yang sudah memiliki ribuan mantan kekasih, dari laki-laki manis, sampai gadis tidak berdosa, dan perasaan itu ada hanya karena kau ingin mencicipi tubuh mereka." Sehun memutar bola mata malas, mendengar ucapannya sendiri. Lalu kembali berbaring di tempat tidurnya.

"Apa-apaan itu, mantan kekasih ku tidak sampai ribuan."

"Terserahmu aku tidak berniat menghitung mereka." Kai ikut berbaring kembali.

"Dan.. soal mencicipi tubuh. Aku belum pernah mencicipi tubuhmu, selama ini Sehunie." Kai berbisik seduktif di telinga Sehun.

"YA! Dasar pervert!" dan Kai sudah ada dilantai sekarang, karena tendangan dari Sehun. Poor Kai.

"Aaaa.. pantatku." Lirih Kai, sambil mengelus-ngelus korban kejahatan Sehun itu. "Kau harus dihukum Sehun!" Kai balas berteriak. Kai langsung berdiri dan melemparkan tubuhnya keatas tubuh Sehun.

"Kau tidak akan bisa kemana-mana sekarang." Kai menyeringai, menduduki perut rata Sehun.

"Kyaaaa! Aku tidak ingin diperkosa monster hitam!"

"Ya! tutup mulutmu bocah."

Mari tinggalkan pasangan baru, yang sama sekali tidak romantis itu. Untuk selanjutnya, kalian bisa bayangkan sendiri bagaimana hukuman yang di berikan Kai.

END

hehehe pendek, ga jelas, absurd.

maafin ya...

endingnya juga gabanget wkwk

makasih banyakkkk buat yang udah review, favorite, sama follow sebelumnya.

lup yu, dan sekali lagi makasih banyakk.


End file.
